Melting His Cold Heart
by Mackenzie Lawrence
Summary: Alison Nelson was Dally's best friend as a kid, until he moved away. She hasn't seen him since they were 7 years old and she misses him. What if when she moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma she finds Dally again and falls in love with him? What if she melts his cold heart? What if Dallas Winston actually loved her back? Read to find out what happens between the 2 childhood friends
1. Alison Nelson

Name: Alison Nelson

Age: 18

From: San Francisco, California

Looks: long, straight brown hair; green eyes and a nose ring

Family: Dad(left when she was 5), mom(Rose), Jason(older brother)

Bio: Hi, I'm Alison. I use to live in California but my mom got a better job in Tulsa, Oklahoma so that's where we're moving. My older brother, Jason, is 20 and he's super overprotective of me. My father left my mom when I was 5 and Jason was 8. I don't remember what he looks like, but that's ok. Anyway when I was little, I used to have this best friend, named Dallas Winston. We met at school and lived like 2 houses down from each other. We did almost everything together. At school he was smart, popular, athletic, real good looking, caring and a great friend. We would go to the beach since it was real close. Sadly when Dally was 7 he moved away since his mom died. His mom was so nice, so was his dad, but he kinda had a bad temper if ya got him mad. I haven't seen or talked to him since than and I miss him so much. I love to surf and the weather here is perfect almost all the time to go surfing. Sometimes Jason will come with me, but not all the time. Whatever free time I have, is pretty much spent surfing with friends or alone. I sure will miss my friends, surfing, the water and beautiful sunny days. Anyway I gotta go help unpack, bye!


	2. Seeing Dallas Winston again

**Alison's POV**

I was helping my mom and brother unpack, we had just arrived at our new house, in the east side, a few hours ago. "Alison, go walk around town for a little bit." my mom said. "Are ya sure mom?" I asked. "Yea go on ahead, Jason and I will continue to unpack. Just be home before it gets dark." she said. "Alright mom, bye." I said and walk out. I was walking around the small town, staying on the east side. The houses on the east side looked run down and beat, I think my house was one of the nicer looking ones. As I was walking I saw a bar, but I think it also had rooms on the second floor. There was a gas station called the DX and I saw the high school I'll be going to in the fall. On the west side all the houses looked so nice, I'm guessing that's where all the rich people live. As I was walking I saw mustangs and corvairs driving around the east side. As I was walking I passed by the jail house and accidentally bumped into someone. "sorry, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and looked up at the tall figure in front of me. He was taller than me, but not by a lot. He had blue eyes, they showed no emotion, they were so cold and hard. He looked like he didn't give a shit about anything and just hated the world. "its fine, I've never seen ya 'round town before, ya new in town or somethin'?" He asked. "Yea I just moved today, name's Alison Nelson." I said, giving him a small smile. "Wait, Nelson... Ally?!" He asked. "Dally? As in Dallas Winston?" I asked in disbelief. "Yea." He said. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much." I said and hugged him. He tensed but hugged back a little after a few seconds but pulled away after about a minute. "I missed ya too." Dally said. "Where'd you go after you left California?" I asked. "My dad moved us to New York." Dally said and I nodded. "So what are you doing here in Tulsa?" He asked, his tone of voice seemed to be cold and harsh this whole time he was talking to me. "My mom got a better job offer here." I said and he nodded. "You know you're still beautiful as ever." Dally said which made me blush a bit. "Thanks Dal." I said. "Anytime, anyway ya up to meeting my gang?" He asked. "You're in a gang?" I asked. "Well its not really a gang, more like a group of great friends." Dally said and I nodded. "Yea, alright lets go." I said. Dally leads the way to wherever his friends live.


	3. Meeting the gang

**Dallas' POV**

I couldn't believe Alison was back in my life. I haven't seen her since I was 7 and I missed her a lot. She was so beautiful, just like in the pictures I would look at from time to time. They were pictures of when we were little and having tons of fun. I always seemed to be smiling in the pictures, and now a days I don't smile at all since I'm barely ever happy. We did everything together as kids and my mom always thought we would get together when we were older. I sure do miss my mom, she was the best and she was so sweet. Anyway enough about my fucking feelings, I'm taking Alison to meet the guys. I walked in the Curtis house and saw all the guys just sitting around. Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, Two-bit was of course watching Mickey Mouse, Darry was sitting in his arm chair while reading the paper. Pony was sitting on the couch reading his book and Johnny was just sitting on the couch, watching the tv. All the guys, except Pony, looked up when they heard the door slam shut. "Hey Dal, who's the broad?" Steve asked. "This is Alison, she was my best friend when I was little and living in California." I said. "You lived in California?" Soda asked. "Yes that's what I just said." I said. "For how long?" Two-bit asked. I never really have told them about my life, they would ask from time to time but I never told them anything. "7 years." I said. "Why'd ya move?" Steve asked. "My life is none of your guys business." I said. "Don't be so rude Dal." Alison said. I just nodded and mumbled a 'sorry' and the guys all gave me weird looks. "Did you just apologize and let a girl tell you what to do?" Steve asked, surprised. "What? No, I don't let anyone tell me what to do, especially a girl and for sure don't fucking apologize to anyone." I said, defending myself. "Who the hell are you? Because you're sure as hell not the same Dallas Winston I did everything with when I was a little girl." Alison said. "Yea well things have changed Alison. I'm not the same guy you remember." I said. "Yea, I can see that." Alison said. "Wait, I wanna know what & year old Dallas Winston was like." Soda said and everyone nodded in agreement, even Johnny. "I'm not telling you about my life." I said. "Oh come on Dal, you all know about our lives, but all we know about yours is that you were arrested at the age of 10 for the first time." Two-bit said. "I'll tell them if you won't." Alison said. "Ok fine, I'll tell ya about my life up until I was 7." I said. "What about the other 11 years?" Steve asked. "That's a story for another time." I said. "Alright." Steve said. "Ok so when I lived in California, my mom was alive. My parents were together and happy and I had a great life. Alison was my best friend and we did practically everything together and lived 2 houses away from each other. I was smart, popular, athletic, loving, caring and as Alison and every girl in my class liked to say, I was pretty hot. I smiled a lot, especially around Alison. My mom died about a month after I turned 7 and my dad packed all our things and moved us to New York. Now that's all I'm saying for now." I said.

**Sodapop's POV**

As I listened to Dally talk about his life in California I saw his eyes softened. Usually his blue eyes are cold, hard, emotionless and filled with hatred of the world. Now when he was talking about his life as a kid, they melted, but once he finished they went right back to the cold, hard, hatred filled rocks. "Where in California did ya live?" Steve asked. "San Francisco." Dally said. We all just nodded and I wondered about the rest of Dally's life, like what happened when he moved to New York. "Dally will you please tell us what happened after California?" I asked, wanting to know more. "Yea, I wanna know too." Alison said. "Like I said, that's a story for another day." Dally said. "When?" Two-bit asked. "When Two-bit stops watching Mickey." Dally said. "Well that's never, I guess." Two-bit said and chuckles. "I can't wait that long." I said. "Alright fine, I'll tell ya in a couple weeks, maybe I'll even show ya a few pictures of when I lived in Cali." Dally said and I smiled. "You still have pictures of then?" Alison asked. "Of course I do, I wasn't gonna leave 'em with my ol' man." Dally said. Alison smiles at Dally. "Good, I know how important those pictures were to you." Alison said. Dally nods. Alison sure is pretty, I would even ask her out when I got to know her more. But I'm pretty sure Dally really likes her, so unless I wanna get my head kicked in I'm just gonna be good friends with her.

**Steve's POV**

I swear when Dally was talking about his life in California, he didn't look like he hated the world and he didn't look so heartless. It looked like he loved his life when he lived in California, but than again he said his family was happy and still together, so who wouldn't want that? I would love it if my folks were still together and my dad didn't kick me out once a week. I'm sure Johnny would love it if his parents caredand didn't beat him every time he goes home. I know the Curtis brothers would love it if their parents were still alive. Two-bit only has his mom and sister, we really never did hear about what happened to his dad.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry there is more to come. I'll try to update as often as I can and thank you for the reviews c: **


	4. Socs and Greasers?

**Alison's POV**

**-a few hours later-**

I had met all the guys in the gang and they all seemed so nice. I think Soda and I will become close friends. Johnny doesn't talk much but Two-bit told me why. Two-bit was the jokester of the group, Pony is the dreamer of the group, Darry seems to be the one in charge and works a lot. Steve is Soda's best friend and loves to work on cars at the DX. Than there's Dally, he isn't the same Dallas Winston I knew as a kid. He's cold, harsh, tough, a hood and he seems to hate the world. I just never expected him to turn out like that. I wonder why he's changed, I mean sure he lived in New York, but what happened there? I wanna know badly and he said maybe in a couple weeks. I don't wanna wait that long, I wanna know what happened now. I snapped out of my thoughts as my cell phone went off and I looked at the text from my mom. "Sorry guys, but my mom wants me home before it gets too dark. I'll see you guys soon." I said and got up. "Come over anytime Ali, the door is always open, don't even have to knock." Soda said, with that goofy grin of his. "Alright thanks Soda. Bye guys." I said and walked out the door. Dally walked out behind me. "Let me walk you home, I don't want socs jumping you. They're usually a lot more out right about now." Dally said. "Wait, what's socs?" I asked, I've never heard of them before and wondered what he was talking about. "I'll tell ya as we walk to your place." Dally said and we started walking in the direction of my new home. "ok well a soc is a rich kid living on the west side of town. They have nice cars, corvairs, mustangs or sting rays. They pretty much get their life handed to them on a silver platter, they also jump us greasers for fun. They get drunk and jump us, since they have nothing better to do." Dally said and I looked at him. "ok, now whats a greaser?" I asked. "A greaser is the poor kids living on the east side of town. Not many have good homes or a lot of money. There's also the middle class kids, they aren't really too involved in this soc vs. greaser thing." he explained and I nodded. "Alright, I get it now." I said. Dally smiled at me and his eyes melted as he looked it me. I wondered if he would act differently around me if it was just us than he would around his friends. We than walked up to my house. "Hey Dally, wanna come inside? I bet my mom would be real happy to see you again, maybe even Jason too." I said, smiling. "Yea alright." he said and I walked in with him behind me. I looked around and saw some unpacked boxes in the living room, but there was still furniture in the room. "Mom?! Jason?!" I called, the car was in the driveway, so someone had to be home. "In the kitchen honey!" my mom said and I walked in the kitchen with Dally. My mom looked up and looked at Dally. "Ali, who's he?" she asked, she remember him, like I hadn't earlier.  
My mom loved Dally like another son, when we were kids, his mom and my mom were best friends. "Mom, this is Dally." I said. "As in Dallas Winston?" she asked and Dally nodded. "Thats me." he said, smiling at her. "My you've grown, and still good looking as ever." she said and Dally chuckles. "Still looking as young as ever Ms. Nelson." Dally said. My mom smiles at him. "You're still sweet as ever too," she said, "So did you go here after your mom died?" Dally looks at her. "Actually my dad packed our things and moved to New York." he said. My mom nodded, "Than what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm 18 and can live on my own, but I ran away from my dad." Dally said, "Can we drop this subject though?" he asked. "Yea, sorry to pry." my mom apologized. "Its fine, I just don't really like to talk about it." Dally said and she nodded. Jason walks downstairs and into the kitchen. "Did I hear Dallas Winston here?" he asked. "Hey Jason man." Dally said, smiling. Sure Dally was 2 years younger than Jason, but they still talked and were friends. "How's it been going Dally?" Jason asked. "its been going." Dally said and Jason nods. I yawn. "I've had a long day, so I'm gonna head to bed." I said. "Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow Ali." Dally said, smiling at me. "Bye Dal." I said and walked up to my room. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


End file.
